


【堂良】你我7

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium





	【堂良】你我7

“我要干什么？你还不知道？”  
孟鹤堂在水里解开周九良的腰带，褪去湿哒哒的裤子，隔着内裤抓住了柱体。周九良抓住孟鹤堂的手:“你到底要干什么？”孟鹤堂半漏着上身，左手放在周九良身后垫着脖颈，滚烫的胸肌紧贴着周九良湿完的上衣，带着红酒和香烟的气息喷洒在红透了的耳尖:“帮你清理！”  
褪去内裤，孟鹤堂的指甲挑弄柔嫩的后穴，虽然被修剪的整齐紧贴着皮肉，但依旧刮的周九良生疼。  
“孟鹤堂……”  
周九良的唇瓣下一秒就被孟鹤堂紧紧咬住，想要说的话硬生生的卡在喉咙里。孟鹤堂的舌尖舔舐着周九良的皓齿，掐着周九良的下颌，逼着周九良开启牙关，舌头生硬的钻进湿濡的口腔，肆意的游走，舌尖顶弄着周九良的上颌，手上搓弄的速度逐渐加速，柱体逐渐在水里膨胀起来。胀满的感觉和口腔里被人侵占，让周九良眼角渗出了泪水，眼泪还没流出来，就被孟鹤堂舔走了。孟鹤堂把湿哒哒周九良从浴缸里捞起来。  
周九良被孟鹤堂一把甩在床上，水渍打湿了床单，孟鹤堂跨过周九良把周九良压在身下。  
在水里被挑弄的周九良微微喘息，滚烫的手握住孟鹤堂的手腕:“孟哥……不要……”孟鹤堂不紧不慢的看着周九良在身下呻吟，周九良的手掐在孟鹤堂的腰间，孟鹤堂嘴唇吻过充满诱惑气息的锁骨沟，指腹划过胸肌，揉捏着胸前粉嫩的两点，虎牙轻咬扯动乳头，惹得身下的周九良微微起伏，抬起自己的身子贴近孟鹤堂的胸膛。  
“孟哥……”  
未经过扩张前奏的后穴被孟鹤堂坚挺的性器硬生生的挺了进去，性器被周围温暖的穴肉包裹，逼的周九良的柱体的小洞也开始吐露体液。周九良的双腿被架上孟鹤堂的腰，孟鹤堂带来的疼痛让周九良挂在孟鹤堂的身上，双手被修的圆润的指甲把孟鹤堂的肩后划出一道道划痕。  
孟鹤堂拔出性器，后穴还在一张一合。  
孟鹤堂箍住周九良的手腕，手抬起周九良的屁股，毫无喘息的对着后穴就插了进去，这次直接怼到了生殖腔。身下的周九良被顶弄的生疼，下唇被周九良咬出了血。孟鹤堂趴下来贪婪的吮吸着周九良的唇，舔了一下唇上血迹，放松了对周九良的肆虐。  
身下连带着水渍，污渍，汗渍，弄的一团污遭。  
“一个月内，最好不要有孩子！否则，我会让你打掉他！明天的婚礼继续！”  
周九良躺在床上，后穴一张一合似乎在诉求着什么，眼泪漫出眼底，在灰色的床单上晕出一小团水渍。  
婚礼如约而至。  
“你这……”化妆师烧饼看着周九良颈部的情爱肆虐的印记，和手臂上一块一块青紫的痕迹，噗嗤一声笑出来:“你们这也太着急了吧，今天结婚啊！以后有的是时间！”  
周九良回想起昨晚的孟鹤堂扑倒在他身上啃咬自己的脖子，反手箍住自己的双手，自己被迫一次又一次包裹容纳着孟鹤堂送进来的疼痛尴尬的笑了笑。  
“给你遮一遮，看不出来就行了！”烧饼拿着粉底去遮住痕迹:“这……手腕，袖子到时候往下拉拉就行了！”  
“嗯……！”  
两个男人的婚礼，没有拖地的婚纱，没有惊天动地的誓言，简单的交换了戒指，双方家人见证了婚礼，两个人在教父面前签下名字，就算是礼成了。  
周九良真正成为了孟鹤堂的人，成为了孟氏集团总经理的夫人，孟氏集团股票一路水涨船高。  
婚后的孟鹤堂似乎卸下了温柔的面具，三翻四次的蹂躏的周九良下不来床，本来就有腰伤，被孟鹤堂折磨的更是雪上加霜。


End file.
